1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to chewing gum compositions and, more particularly, to a novel method for making chewing gum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well-known in the art, chewing gum has two principal ingredients, namely, a gum base and a bulking agent, such as a carbohydrate. In addition, minor amounts of coloring, texture modifiers, syrups and flavoring are also usually incorporated into the mixture. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,290,120, issued July 14, 1942; 2,265,465, issued Dec. 9, 1941; and 3,262,784, issued July 26, 1966, are examples of conventional chewing gum formulations and methods of manufacture.